Lest We Forget
by Wanda517
Summary: Ranger enlists Stephanie's help in recruiting 200 volunteers to assist at a 'Wreaths Across America" event honoring fallen Veterans. Babe story. Kind to Joe


Response to the Xy's December 2011 "Favorite Time of the Year" Challenge; all words/phrases in BOLD are challenge prompts.

All named characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I am borrowing for now. I'd keep Ranger if possible. Thanks to Cristi0819 who is a quick and very helpful Beta.

This is sort of a sequel to "Hoping for the Best".

_God of our fathers, known of old-_

_Lord of our far-flung battle line-_

_Beneath whose awful hand we hold_

_Dominion over palm and pine-_

_Lord God of Hosts, be with us yet,_

_Lest we forget-lest we forget!_

"Babe, Rangeman is one of the primary sponsoring organizations for the **Wreaths **Across America ceremony next month at the Veterans Memorial Cemetery in Wright Township. Can you work with Tank and Lester to coordinate our efforts with the other local organizations to recruit the volunteers we need for this? There's a press release we need to coordinate with the Volunteer Coordinator. His contact information is in there." Ranger handed me a folder that had several documents about the event.

I've never heard of this event before, so before agreeing, I asked Ranger, "You want us to recruit volunteers to help place the wreaths? How many wreaths are we talking about? How many volunteers do we need?"

"There are over 37 thousand veterans in this cemetery, and Rangeman is sponsoring 37,200 wreaths. There will be other volunteers from the region, but I'd like to see if we can turn out 200 volunteers."

"37 thousand? 200 Volunteers? Are there any limitations as to who we can target for volunteering? It is less than a month to the Dec 10th event." Slightly overwhelmed by the numbers, I started sorting through the folder Ranger had handed me.

"Tank and Lester have both volunteered at other Cemeteries, so they are familiar with the program and can fill you in on some details. This is the first year this Cemetery has participated in the National event. We will want to send out the press release to the local paper, and I'd like for you to be the primary contact for volunteer and local information, if you are willing to do that.

You and Lester will want to visit some of our clients to recruit volunteers and set the stage for asking them to help sponsor next year."

I read through the press release and realized that this event was started to honor our Nation's fallen heroes buried at Arlington. Recognizing the service and sacrifice of our veterans, and their families, is especially important during the traditional holiday season. It has since grown to a nationwide event, with local sponsors and volunteers. Considering how touched I was by the Veteran's Day ceremony, I suddenly felt very proud to be able to play a role to help honor so many veterans.

Christmas holidays have always been special to me, but since I've become more personally aware of what our soldiers and their families go though, I welcomed the opportunity to do something special this year, that wasn't just buying presents for the handful of friends and family. This is a larger purpose, with special **meaning **to many of the people closest to me. My heart tells me this is important to Ranger, so I'll work as hard as necessary to get the volunteers we need this year, and start planning for what we need to do for next year.

"What a great idea; I'm surprised I'd never heard of it before. I bet my Dad and his old Army buddies would be willing to help round up volunteers, too. Why do you want my name as the contact person?"

"Babe, your title is now Vice President of Client and Community Relations, and this seems to fit under that job description, doesn't It?"

Oh yeah, my full-time job with Rangeman has been evolving over the last year. It is still taking me some time to grasp the scope that Ranger has in mind for this position. He has gotten me more involved in the Client side of the business, helping with security system design and installations, and handing sales inquiries and service calls. Since his government contract ended, he's been expanding his own role in the community as the business has grown as well. He's attending more community functions and charity events, usually taking me with him.

I've missed the excitement of Fugitive Apprehension, but realize that I've been making significant contributions to the growth of Ranger's business, and in raising the profile that he used to work so hard at keeping as low as possible. Raising the public profile of Ranger and the business was an inadvertent by-product of his being seen in public with the "Bombshell Bounty Hunter", who now has an Executive Title, and no more exploding cars. The local press still likes to be around, just in case my new BMW 750i explodes, so our photos still show up in the paper. Always looking classier and less sooty than those of my earlier "publicity shots". I can say that I feel like I've grown up at last, like a more responsible adult.

I talked with Tank and Lester to find out more about what was involved in **decorating **the cemetery with thousands of wreaths and how we might go about recruiting 200 volunteers. We agreed to hit as many of the clients as possible, and to talk to the larger clients about sponsoring some wreaths next year. We will recruit volunteers from the Trenton PD, and I'll talk to my friends who have older kids in school about recruiting volunteers from the schools and Scout Troops, and let them know about the WAA education materials. I downloaded as much material from the website as possible, and placed an order for more educational packets. We are ordering the WAA pins for each of our volunteers to wear as a commemoration of their participation. We'll be distributing information on the organization and sponsorship to our clients and other organizations to start building a base for next year.

Tank said the Rangemen who are veterans will wear their military uniforms, as they did on Veteran's Day. Those who are not veterans will wear their Rangeman uniforms. My new Rangeman **Winter **uniform is a tailored black wool pantsuit (with a Black Rangeman badge with my name in gold lettering, worn over my left breast; no embroidered logo anymore). With my lined boots and winter coat, I should be warm enough to handle the **cold **and **snow **we expect on Dec 10th.

Once I put together my packets, and made some notes about what I wanted to say, I set off to talk to my Dad and a few others to get started. I found my dad at the Lodge, playing cards with his friends. He called me over to join them, and between hands of poker I told them about the event, and asked if they would like to get involved. When I told them the number of wreaths to be placed, and the number of volunteers I needed to recruit, they all jumped at the chance to help. Each of them knew at least 3 to 5 other Vets or families who they thought would be interested in participating. I gave them each a "packet" of information, and a few of my business cards, and asked them to have any volunteers call me directly so I can get them on the list, and get their lapel pins. I got their names on my list and decided to go talk to Grandma.

I called Mom and found out that Grandma was at the Senior Center on Hamilton. Bonus!

I walked into the Social Center where Grandma was regaling her friends with tales of her last adventure to Atlantic City.

"Hey Grandma, are you going to tell them how much you lost on that trip"? I smiled as I gave her a big hug. "Hey, it's my baby granddaughter - the big shot executive! You know I didn't lose anything on that trip, except a red lace thong. Are you going to take me to Pleasure Treasures to replace it?"

"Maybe later, Grandma, but right now I'm looking for some volunteers to help with an event next month to honor our fallen veterans." Most of the seniors in Grandma's crowd were either veterans themselves, or had plenty of friends or family who had been. So after I explained the WAA event, most were enthusiastic about it. Mavis went to get Mrs. Davidson, the Center Director, so I could explain it all to her and maybe the Center could arrange a bus or two to transport volunteers. I think it helped that Rangeman provided the security for the Center, so Mrs. Davidson was already familiar with us, and wanted to help out. We talked for a bit about how many volunteers we might be able to expect, I left her with information, and a sign-up list. She thought they might be able to provide two of the buses as well, which made me think we may need to arrange more buses for other volunteers; I'll talk to Tank when I get back to Rangeman.

Next stop, TPD. I called Joe to make sure he would be there. I wanted to start with him, then maybe talk to a few other of my friends. I would talk to the Chief last.

I parked in the visitor's lot across the street, instead of out back where I used to drop off Skips. I didn't know the officer on duty, so I told him Joe was expecting me, and that I knew the way. He asked me to leave my gun at the desk (Yeah, I now carry it with me when I'm out of the Haywood building).

Joe stood as I opened the door to his office. He came around and gave me a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Cupcake, long time since we've seen you here. You should stop and say hello more often." He held me away from him, and gave me a thorough head to toe scan.

"I couldn't get you to become a 'Burg housewife", but the Junior Executive look is agreeing with you. I've seen the photos of the two of you in the paper, and in the Trenton Tempo magazine. Is Manoso turning you into a Corporate Wife, now?"

"Joe, becoming a Corporate Wife is no more appealing to me than was 'Burg housewife. Marriage hasn't been discussed. Ranger and I are a couple, and I am happy as things stand now. I'm enjoying my job and am quite successful at it."

"Steph, I know what a great job you are doing, the growth of Rangeman is a frequent topic of gossip around here, as is your role in growing Manoso's business. We are all proud of your success."

"Thanks, Joe. That really means a lot to me. I miss seeing all my friends, and may have to start hitting Pino's more often just to see everyone." We exchanged news and gossip for a few minutes before I decided I needed to finish my spiel and let us both get back to work.

"I am here on business, sort of. I need to ask for volunteers to help with an event next month to honor our Veterans and their families. I figured as a vet, you might be interested in participating and help me recruit additional volunteers here." I explained the WAA event, Rangeman's sponsorship, and my role in finding 200 volunteers. Joe thought it was a good idea, and offered to go with me to talk to the Chief. We picked up Carl, Big Dog, Eddie and Robin on the way to the Chief's office. All of them were willing to volunteer, if they weren't on duty or on call.

The Chief surprised us by saying Police Superintendent Joe Juniak already called him, since my dad had called Uncle Joe already. Seems we may have good support and cooperation from the Trenton PD. I explained that I needed to keep a list of the volunteers and left a sign-up sheet with Robin who offered to coordinate the TPD volunteers. Her father was killed in Viet Nam and is buried at the Cemetery we will be going to. She was very moved by purpose of the event and Rangeman's stepping forward to sponsor and coordinate this effort; she said the families of those soldiers will be as well. She gave me the names of a couple of Organizations to contact; support groups that work with families that lose loved ones in war.

Oh Boy, Day 1 and I'm making great progress. Not a lot of names on my list yet, but several great starts. Best of all, nobody slammed a door in my face.

The next day I made the rounds of my friends, starting with Mary Lou. Her oldest brother had served in Viet Nam right at the end of the war, and lost some buddies. Mary Lou had talked with him endlessly about his PTSD when he got home. She was willing to help me talk to the Middle and High Schools about recruiting volunteers - and maybe getting a school bus or two for transportation. I gave her the info on the WAA educational programs, Mary Lou signed up herself, Lenny and the two older boys to help. She was going to spread the word among the rest our friends, via the Burg-vine.

By late afternoon my voice mail was almost full from folks calling for more information or volunteering. I was surprised that so many people would be willing to give up a Saturday so near to Christmas, when they could be decorating their homes, or Christmas **shopping**. The flyers we had been distributing were headlined _"Lest We Forget",_ and by now I was confident that the fallen veterans have not been forgotten, but folks were waiting for a reason to get up and do something. We have a shot at reaching our goal of volunteers! I need to go through my voice messages, return the calls, and make room for tomorrows call backs! And we hadn't even visited any Rangeman clients yet.

Ranger had agreed to get comfortable buses to transport those who wanted to travel by bus. It was only about 30 miles outside of Trenton, but some of the older folks didn't drive much anymore and we wanted the buses for the school kids and chaperones. The Middle and High Schools have started recruiting volunteers, especially from the Junior ROTC classes. So far we have 50 student signed up, and 5 chaperones.

When Lester and I started visiting the clients later in the week, and we were able to tell them the number of volunteers we already had from the community, their interest in participating this year was high, but many also were ready to sign up to help sponsor next year. From the 10 largest clients, we walked away with at least 100 volunteers. We'll have the sign-up sheets in a couple of days. We were very, very close to having our 200 volunteers and we may go over that number.

I knew that when I told Ranger what we had, he'd say "Proud of you, Babe", but I was beating him to it, I was feeling proud of Ranger for doing this, and also of my efforts and of my network of caring, giving individuals. Even Mooner and Dougie had signed up! I think I had half a dozen of my old skips on the list already.

When we were having dinner that night I asked Ranger, "How did you get involved in this?"

"Last year, Tank and Lester went to Arlington to participate as volunteers. The Gold Star Mothers is one of the endorsing organizations. The mother of one of our buddies who died in Afghanistan gave Tank an envelope of information on the WAA. Her son is buried here at the Veterans Memorial Cemetery in Wright Township, and she wondered why no one was doing this there. She is an officer in the National Gold Star Mothers and attends Arlington as a representative.

Tank brought the information back to me and we reviewed it, figured out the cost to sponsor all the wreaths necessary for Veterans Memorial Cemetery and contacted Mrs. Worcester. She invited us to the Gala Fundraiser last July in Maine. Tank and I both went tying the trip in with a visit to the Boston Office. The attendance at the Gala was impressive. The WAA Organization had a goal this year to celebrate their 20th anniversary by placing over 400,000 wreaths nationwide and those attending the Gala were major donors, like Rangeman, who were helping to make that goal achievable."

"July? You've known about this since July, and never mentioned it? I bet we could have gotten more sponsors in the meantime!"

"Babe, we gave them the check in July; what we needed were the volunteers and I knew that you work best under pressure; less time to panic."

"Then you will be happy to know that we have almost 200 signed volunteers. I'm betting we go over by the 10th".

Ranger pulls me close, gives me a bone-melting kiss and whispers in my ear "Really proud of you, Babe."

The morning of the 10th was cold and damp. No **snow**, but it would probably start during the day. We decided to have breakfast before getting ready for the day. Ella had brought up fresh fruit, yogurt and bagels, along with the cream cheese and lox that Ranger preferred for breakfast. I've gotten used to eating more yogurt and fruit, I'd sneak a donut if one was lying around, but Ella didn't bring me the sweet breakfasts like she used to. I wonder if her having to let out the seams in my uniforms had anything to do with that.

As I went to slip on my winter coat (more like an old well-worn parka), Ranger came up behind me and took the coat out of my hands. "It's really cold out there today, and I want to make sure you stay warm." He then left the room, coming back carrying a garment bag. From it he took a gorgeous Blackgamma mink - mid-calf length with a hood. Before I could protest he turned me and wrapped me in his arms and kissed me, whispering "Merry Christmas, Babe." softly against my lips.

There was really nothing I could say now except "Thank you, Carlos. You are trying to spoil me, aren't you?"

"No Babe, I'm not trying to, I'm going to. You can afford to buy extravagant things for yourself now, but you never do that, so I'm going to buy them for you. **Christmas is the time to let your heart do the thinking.** You are a beautiful, elegant woman, my woman, and an executive in a successful company; I love seeing you look the part."

I should have just kissed him, pulled myself together and we could have headed out at that point, but I had to keep taunting him. "So, you want me to be your arm candy?"

"Actually, no. I had something else in mind." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Once again he cut me off before I could speak. "I know you have said you may not want to get married again, and I have said the same. But this last year with you has been the best of my life. Even two years ago, I could never have imagined a woman who could so seamlessly fit into my life and my company, enhancing and enriching both as you have done. But now that I've seen how full my life can be with you in it, I don't want to risk losing any of it. We'll talk about marriage later, but for now, at least, will you wear this ring for me? I want the world to know that you are more to me than arm candy."

He opened the box and took out the most fabulous blue diamond ever. By then I was crying so hard, I couldn't have said anything if I tried. I just held up my left hand for him to slip it on then allowed Ranger to lead me to the Bathroom to repair my makeup so we could leave.

As we walked toward the door, I pushed him against the wall, gave him the most toe-curling kiss I could manage. I stepped back to look at this handsome man in his Army Service Uniform with his Ranger Tab, and various badges and insignia. I loved his Black Beret with the 75th Ranger 3rd Battalion Flash. I ran my hand over the medals on his jacket. In his black Rangeman SWAT uniform, he could take away your breath, but in full Army Dress Regalia this man was heart-stopping. And he's mine.

"Carlos, have I told you today how much I **love** you? And how very proud I am of you? Or have I recently said thank you for being who you are, and for all you do. IF not, then, _Te adoro. Estoy orgulloso de ti._ and tonight I'll show you just how truly thankful I am. We're going to be really late if we don't leave now." With a noticeably loud groan, Ranger opened the door and led us to the elevator. (Working with Hector on all of those installations has allowed me to learn a little Spanish. It seemed like good time to show it off. "I adore you. I am proud of you")

We had 10 buses charted to pick up volunteers from the Senior Centers and Schools. We have a total of 220 volunteers. We had several Scout Troops. We also had 50 members of the local Patriot Guards who would be riding escort for our buses and vehicles from Trenton to Wright Township. After the insults I'd heard tossed their way on Veteran's Day, I wanted to let them know that some of us appreciated what they do and asked them to join us. Twenty TPD Motorcycle Officers would also be riding escort, along with the Patriot Guards.

Each of the buses had a wreath attached to the front. All cars sported wreaths on the front grills. Many of the motorcycles had large American flags waving, and many of the cars had the smaller window mounted flags. We made quite an impression as we drove down the highway toward the cemetery.

As we pulled into the parking areas, we saw dozens of other buses, and hundreds of cars. Looks like a good turnout of volunteers from around the area. According to the coordinator there will be a total of 900 volunteers here today.

The guys in military uniform were asked to form up first, followed by the VFW then ROTC and then Law Enforcement and Firefighters, then Scouts. Immediate families with loved ones buried here were next, then general volunteers.

There was a short ceremony and even shorter speeches, by the Governor, the Mayor and a retired General. After the speeches, a marine bugler plays taps. Then an old man, a retired Colonel, steps forward, and Ranger steps in beside him. Ranger helps the Colonel pick up a large wreath on a wire stand; and they march forward slowly to place the wreath in front of a monument. They both step back and salute.

All groups are then released to start picking up wreaths for placement. There are guides to help direct volunteers on which sections to decorate first.

Since Daddy has some friends buried here, I went with him to help place a few wreaths. Again, he slowly placed the wreath on the grave marker, steps back and salutes. Then he steps back next to me and Mother and we walk slowly to the next maker on his list. I'd helped them place 6 wreaths, when Ranger walked over and took my hand. We walked to where Lester, Bobby and Tank were waiting with two wreaths. We marched slowly to a marker on the left side of the cemetery. When we stop I saw the name Cesear Rosario, a former Rangeman who was killed by a Skip three years ago. I knew Cesear. Ranger placed the wreath and stepped back in line with Tank, Bobby and Lester. All three salute. I placed my hand over my heart and whispered a prayer.

We move on to another marker for fallen Rangeman, Roy Silva, who was killed on a Mission two years ago. We repeated the process again and headed back to the boxes of wreaths to start on the general list of names. We will each took two at a time and spread out over the section that was assigned to Rangeman. We had the 15 off-duty Rangemen to cover a section of 450 markers.

When we headed back to the boxes to get more wreaths, we saw a TPD group. Ranger takes my hands and removed my gloves - clearly intending that my ring be visible. Sometimes Ranger isn't inclined to be subtle.

As expected Joe walked up to me, took my right hand and spun me around to see the coat. "Miss Junior League, now?" Eddie walked over, grabbed my left hand and whistled. "Some rock, Steph, don't let Shirley see it; that's a few months' pay for me. But probably pocket change for Manoso, huh? When's the big day?" Joe, just now noticing the ring, grimaced.

"Hi guys. No, there is no Junior League in my foreseeable future, Joe, this is my Christmas **present**. Eddie, we haven't talked about dates yet, we're in no real hurry. I'm sure Shirley will know as soon as my mother does." Ranger walked up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me back into him, away from Joe and Eddie.

Joe's never seen Ranger in uniform before and takes a minute to digest the array of medals and ribbons on his chest. He looks at Eddie, Carl and Big Dog and all stand at a lazy attention and salute Ranger, "Captain". Ranger gives a half-assed salute back "Detective, Officers". Joe steps up and says "We have one last wreath to place, and thought you and Steph might want to join us. Detective Rodrigo Rossellini was a Marine before joining the Police Force, and being shot by a cooker on a drug bust last year. I though since you both knew him, you might want to go with us."

"I remember Rod. Didn't he marry one of the St. Francis ER nurses a couple of years ago?"

Joe said, "Yeah. Katy is waiting for us, too." We walked over to Katy, and I gave her a hug. I had become fairly good friends with the ER staff at St Francis over the years. I had not attended their wedding or Rod's funeral, so I hadn't seen her in years. We chatted quietly as we walked to Rod's headstone.

Joe placed the wreath and stepped back; all men saluted smartly. Ranger told Joe he'd like to say a few words, taking us all by surprise.

Ranger looked around at all of us and started "We have all worked in jobs that have some level of risk. We have each lost too many family members, friends and brothers to the horrors of war or crime and the pain of the loss never lessens. However, ceremonies such as these allow us to focus on the reasons they chose to serve, to remember the principles they were willing to die for and to remind each of us to "live a life worthy of their sacrifice". Lest we Forget. Thank you for coming today."

He held out his hand and Joe gave him a firm, warm shake. "Ranger, despite our past differences, I know some of what your service has cost you personally, and how much you are **giving** back to the community. We at the TPD appreciate what Rangeman does. Thank you and Steph for sponsoring the wreaths and coordinating the volunteers for today. An event like this not only honors the Veterans, but it is healthy for the community. Oh and congratulations." The last word was said with a wink at me.

Ranger invited them to join us at Rangeman, where Ella had **hot chocolate** and **Christmas Cookies **waiting for us. Eddie started the conversation by talking about each of wreaths he'd laid today on markers of men he had known. He had lost track of how many friends had been buried there. We each reminisced about our fallen comrades and prayed that the number of wreaths needed didn't continue to increase. They all talked about friends or family still serving in combat zones and said a prayer that each would be safe this Christmas and home with their families soon.

Wow, it is strange to see Joe and Ranger being so friendly. Maybe it was all in the spirit of the day, or an early rush of Christmas spirit. Or maybe we were all finally behaving like real adults.

Perhaps this is the start of a new epoch?

Notes:

The Wreaths Across America Story:

YouTube / watch?v=ZayzlDwk89o

"Recessional"

by Rudyard Kipling

God of our fathers, known of old-

Lord of our far-flung battle line-

Beneath whose awful hand we hold

Dominion over palm and pine-

Lord God of Hosts, be with us yet,

Lest we forget-lest we forget!

The tumult and the shouting dies-

The Captains and the Kings depart-

Still stands Thine ancient sacrifice,

An humble and a contrite heart.

Lord God of Hosts, be with us yet,

Lest we forget-lest we forget!

Far-called our navies melt away-

On dune and headland sinks the fire-

Lo, all our pomp of yesterday

Is one with Nineveh and Tyre!

Judge of the Nations, spare us yet,

Lest we forget-lest we forget!

If, drunk with sight of power, we loose

Wild tongues that have not Thee in awe-

Such boastings as the Gentiles use,

Or lesser breeds without the Law-

Lord God of Hosts, be with us yet,

Lest we forget-lest we forget!

For heathen heart that puts her trust

In reeking tube and iron shard-

All valiant dust that builds on dust,

And guarding calls not Thee to guard.

For frantic boast and foolish word,

Thy Mercy on Thy People, Lord!

Amen

Word count 5,068 (exclusive of summary and notes)

Word prompts: 11

1 quote

1 scenario


End file.
